


cant believe i made you weak

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dom Michael, M/M, Rimming, Shy Calum, Smut, have fun, literally just rimming, sub cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum probably stares at michaels asshole longer than intended. hes been a bottom in his only relationship hes ever had; with michael. hes never ate a boy out, never done anything with a boys ass. but now michaels ass is spread open right in front of his face and he was excited. he wants to make michael feel as good as michael makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cant believe i made you weak

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is just a simple lil thing! i love malum and rimming so here is malum rimming bye

calum felt good, he did. hes moaning and pulling at the sheets with his back arched off the bed, michaels lips wrapped around his cock. it was heaven, especially as his legs were being folded in half, knees pressing against his chest. calum knew what this means.

"mikey," he whimpers when he feels his cheeks being spread, cold air being blown on his hole. it puckers, making michael smile. his boys hole was always so sensitive. he licks at it, just a small little lick with the tip of his tongue, letting it swirl around the pulsing muscle. calum twitches at that, arms wrapping around his knees to keep them against his chest, wanting to be as stretched and spread as possible for michael. 

"baby," michael mocks fondly as hes licking a long stripe from calums balls to the bottom of his back, dragging his tongue back down to his hole and flicking it against the dark pink entrance. calum whimpers michaels name again, looking over his shoulder and watching michael lick him out. the sight sends a shiver down his spine, michaels eyes closed as his fingers are digging in calums ass cheeks and his pink tongue fucking inside of him. 

calum shoves a hand in michaels hair, pushing his face more into his ass while hes pushing back against his mouth. he loved nothing more than michaels tongue in his ass. he loved it almost as much as he loved getting fucked.

hes looking on further down michaels body, his pale thighs hiked up on the bed, ass slightly in the air. then calum realized.

hes never been anywhere near michaels ass. has only ever been so far as having his dick in his mouth.

his eyes widen, because of the realization and michaels massaging his hole with one of his fingers. hes pulling away just to praise, "love your hole baby, so tight and pretty." 

but when hes pulling back, calum tugs on the back of michaels hair to pull him away. "wait-" he unfolds his legs and throws one over michaels head so michael was now lying confused in between calums legs. he leans up and rubs calums thighs, "what is it baby boy?" 

calums cheeks flush at the gentle voice and presses his lips together. he doesn't speak for a second, afraid of what michael might say. 

"cal?" michael speaks again, head cocking to the side in worry. calum leans up on the palm of his hands, "i just-" he huffs; he was never good with words. especially when hes put on the spot like this and michaels hands were rubbing the insides of his thighs which was a bit distracting. 

"uhm," he starts again, this time getting up on his knees and shuffling over to michael, "its been almost a year since we've been together and.." he trails off, michael nodding to get him to continue, "and i know youre the top! but like..ive never.. you know.." his eyes flick down to behind michael, hoping he would understand what he was saying. 

michael breaks out into a smile, "youre so cute." 

calum whines, pouting behind a smile, "really mikey! i-i wanna.." hes grabbing for michaels side, fingers curled around the curve of michaels ass. michaels smirking now, very much amused of what his submissive boyfriend is getting at. calum ignores the smirk and continues, "feels really good when you do it to me.. just wanna try it.."

michael hums, not knowing what calum meant by it. "and what is it exactly you want to try?"

"uhm.." calum blushes once again, fuck he is so bad with words. he just opens his mouth and points at his tongue and if michael wasnt smirking already.

"aw, you wanna eat me out baby?" michael teases, fingers stroking calums burning cheek. he whines and slaps michaels arm, "mikey quit."

"what!" michael laughs and throws his hands up in the air, "you asked for it baby."

calum crosses his arms and slumps with a pout that made michaels expression soften. 

"can i though, mikey? please," hes leaning back up and tugging on michaels hand, "just wanna try."

michael does hesitate for a moment, hes never bottomed or even had anything down there in his most private spot. but calum really wants to, and if it makes calum shiver and moan like he does when michael eats him out, then sure. michael wants to see what that feels like.

"okay baby, if thats what you want, yeah?" his voice isnt teasing anymore, his poor boys cheeks have already been burning enough. 

"thank you mikey!" calum beams, bouncing up on his knees. but then his face falls, "wait..you want it too right? i wont do it if-"

"yes baby, i do."

calum smiles softly and breathes out an "okay" and before he knows it, michaels on his hands and knees with his ass on full exposure for calums widened eyes. 

he cant believe its almost been a year since theyve been together and hes never seen the pretty pink hole in front of him. how can an asshole be so nice and pretty? calum doesn't know. now he understands why michael praises his hole more than anything really. 

"cal?" 

oh yeah thats right, calum was supposed to be doing something. 

"sorry mikey..its just," he bites his lip and places a hand on michaels ass, squeezing gently but enough to leave the white outline of his fingertips, "s'just really pretty." his voice was so soft, michael barely heard him. 

"yeah?" michael replies, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend sitting on his knees behind him, a hand loosely gripping his ass cheek. 

calum nods, the blush rushing down to his neck this time. michael notices and wiggles his butt playfully. "cmon baby, dont get shy on me now. got me all excited."

"okay.." calum barely whispered, focusing back on the pale and full cheeks in front of him. he really likes michaels ass, he always playfully smacks it like when michael bends over and stuff like that. he has no idea why he has never thought about asking michael to do this before.

both of his hands are on michaels ass now and they're slowly spreading the cheeks apart. calum is just remembering what michael does to him and hes acting it upon michael now. 

calum probably stares at michaels asshole longer than intended. hes been a bottom in his only relationship hes ever had; with michael. hes never ate a boy out, never done anything with a boys ass. but now michaels ass is spread open right in front of his face and he was excited. he wants to make michael feel as good as michael makes him.

"okay," he repeats again and michael almost lifts his head from the pillow to tell calum its okay, but then there was a small lick over his hole and he jerked. "oh fuck."

calum licks his lips and looks over at michael whose lips are parted and his eyes are kinda wide. 

"again?" 

"yeah."

michael drops his head back on the pillow and clutches the sheets, waiting in anticipation. he didnt get to comprehend the first lick, just felt something wet in his ass.

calum nods as michael says its okay to do it again, leaning back down and licking his lips before flattening his tongue and licking over michaels hole again, only this time letting his tongue linger. he kinda slides it up and down before flicking it, not even realizing his fingers were digging into michaels ass. but he guesses its okay because michael is moaning and thats all he wants.

"fuck-" michael lifts his head to look back at calum, and fuck that was a sight. calums curls toppling over onto the bottom of michaels back, his eyes shut and jaw moving up and down. 

as if calum knew michael had looked back, calum opened his eyes to look up at him through his eyelashes. "calum-fuck," michael was already pushing back, wondering why hes never been ate out before. he feels calums moan throughout his entire body and he was already fucking close.

"shit baby, do you like that?" he breathed, watching how calums eyes fluttered shut again and how content he looked. 

calum nods, making his tongue slide up and down over michaels hole. michael moans, at the feeling and the fact that calum enjoyed this.

"feels good," he mumbles in his pillow, kinda not wanting calum to hear. hes not used to being treated like this from calum-or anyone. not that calum never treated michael right, but because michael never let him. he was all about making his boy feel good.

calum didnt miss that, smiling and pulling back to giggle, "now you know how i feel." 

michael just hums and pushes back again, already missing calums mouth. 

calum is so happy he finally gets to treat michael back, even happier that michael is enjoying it. eagerly, hes diving back in and doing like michael does, licking from his balls up to the top of michaels crack. hes blushing at the reaction, but it only makes him work harder.

"oh- shit baby-" michael huffs, reaching up to grip the pillow. "that tongue is sinful." 

calum blushes but doesn't stop whatsoever, taking both of his index fingers and prodding at michaels hole, trying to spread it open to lick inside of him. michael gasps loudly because okay, he didnt think calum was gonna go that far. not that he was complaining though.

he lifts himself up by his forearms and shifts his head so he can look back at calum, cheek squished against the mattress. he wants calum to look back at him, hes so fucking close and he knows with one glimpse of those beautiful dark eyes and his tongue in his ass, he knows he'll bust. which reminds him, his cock was absolutely aching against his stomach, untouched.

"cally baby, look at me," he whines, "touch my cock, jerk me off baby. m'so close." hes begging and rambling and calum cant help but smirk, hes never seen michael like this. but he does what hes told, reaching between michaels legs to wrap a hand around his pulsing cock, eyes flicking open to look at him. 

he doesnt know whats come over him, because hes giving michael the sexiest look he could muster, batting his eyelashes while hes slowly and teasingly flattening his tongue and swiping it up and down michaels spread hole, eventually curling his tongue inside of it. and fuck, michael was gone. his eyes flutter shut and his jaw slacks, body jerking forward when hes cumming all over the sheets beneath him. 

calum doesnt stop, only shutting his eyes and fucking his tongue into his dominant boyfriends asshole. he doesnt know if michael will ever let him do this again, so hes licking him out like its his last chance. literally. 

michaels knees are shaking, moans muffled as hes shoving his face into the pillow to hide how embarrassing they are. and calum knows the exact feeling. 

calum doesnt wanna stop, its too fucking good being on the other end for once and michael tastes amazing. and the moans that came from michael were delicious; calum could do this forever. 

he goes back to his shy and submissive self when michael falls to his stomach, his chest falling up and down. 

he waits for michael to move but he doesn't, so he crawls up next to michaels head and criss crosses his legs, reaching down to stroke his sweaty hair. "did i do okay?"

he sees the crinkles by michaels eyes and he knew he was smiling, making him blush. he doesnt say anything, waits for michael to respond. which he does soon after, when hes calmed down from his intense orgasm. 

"you made me weak," michael pouts, hating the thought of being dominated in any way, and a little embarrassed to admit how good it actually was. "youre never doing that again." 

calum giggles, "i know."

**Author's Note:**

> looking for boyxboy rp buddies!!
> 
> kik; hmth01
> 
> im taking some requests and all that shiz, just comment or kik me❤️❤️


End file.
